Loving U
by blackcorrals
Summary: Bagaimanakah cara Boboiboy menyelesaikan masalah yang mengancam hubunganya? /warning: oneshoot, BoYa, OOC, etc. /summary nggak nyambung!
_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer; semua chara Boboiboy punya pihak Monsta Studios.**_

 _ **Cerita punya Corra~**_

 _ **Warning; oneshoot, BoYa, OOC, Gaje, Typo's bertebaran, EYD, alur ngebut, no super power, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Kini, kau berubah. Adakah harapan untukku bisa memilikimu? Walaupun ku tau, kau tak mungkin bisa kembali seperti dahulu. Aku hanya inginkan perhatian darimu. Namun, mengapa kau seperti mengacuhkanku? Sadarkah kau bahwa aku menyayangimu?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Yaya's pov…_**

 _._

Namaku Yaya Yah. Aku biasa dipanggil Yaya. Kini aku telah berusia 16 tahun dan bersekolah di SMA Rintis, bersama keempat kawanku tentunya.

Tepat satu tahun yang lalu, aku mulai menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pemuda yang telah lama menarik perhatianku. Teman dekatku sendiri, _Boboiboy._

Dan hari ini adalah hari jadi kami yg pertama! Aku sungguh senang, bahkan aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah hadiah kejutan untuknya. Konyol memang, kuakui aku terlalu terbawa perasaan mengenai hubungan ini. Tapi, kurasa ini wajar saja. Karna, inilah kali pertama aku merasakannya.

.

.

 ** _Normal pov…_**

 ** _._**

Yaya berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah. Kaki jenjangnya menapak mantap di sepanjang lantai yang dipijakinya. Tujuannya hanya satu. Taman belakang sekolah. Dari kejauhan, maniknya menangkap sesosok pemuda yang sangat familiar baginya.

Senyumnya mengembang. Ia mempercepat gerakan kakinya. Pemuda itu menoleh.

"Oh,hai Yaya.,"

"Hai Boboiboy. Maaf, aku terlambat,"

"Tak apa, aku mengerti kok,"

Yaya pun duduk berdampingan dengan Boboiboy, berceloteh ria sambil sesekali bercanda. Wajah mereka memancarkan kebahagiaan.

"Ehmm., Boboiboy. Kamu ingat tak hari ini hari apa?" tanya Yaya dengan senyuman misterius.

"Hari Senin. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Emm, yang lain?"

Boboiboy terlihat berfikir keras. Wajahnya nampak imut dengan kedua alis yang bertaut. Yaya tertawa kecil.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku menyerah!" ujar Boboiboy sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Yaya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Hihihii., dasar pelupa! Hari ini adalah hari.,"

 _Kriiinnnnggggg…._

"Ehh., udah bel Yaya. Maaf, aku balik kelas dulu ya? Kamu juga cepetan balik!"

"Ta-tapi., aku belum selesai ngomong!"

"Nanti saja deh, Yaya. Temui aku di kedai, ok?"

"Oh,o-ok.,"

"Aku duluan, yah. Bye.,"

"Bye.,"

Yaya tersenyum kecut. 'Huhh., mungkin sepulang sekolah saja aku memberikannya.'

.

 _._

 _Skip…_

.

Yaya berjalan riang menuju kedai Kokotiam Tok aba & Boboiboy. Jemari lentiknya menggenggam sebuah kotak mungil berbungkus kertas kado berwarna jingga. Senyumnya yang secerah matahari, menampakkan suasana hatinya kini yang tengah berbunga-bunga.

Ia menghampiri seorang anak sepantarannya yang sedang serius membersihkan kedai.

"Hai Ochobot! Di mana Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya to the point.

"Oh, Yaya. Boboiboy tak ada. Dia baru saja keluar.,"

"Begitu, ya.,"

Yaya berucap lemah. Perasaannya yang berbunga-bunga lenyap seketika. Tergantikan oleh mendung kekecewaan yang pekat.

.

.

' _Kenapa? Kenapa ia melupakan janjinya? Kenapa ia tak menanti kehadiranku? Apakah aku tak berharga lagi baginya?_

 _Tapi., bolehkah aku sedikit egois? Bolehkah aku berharap Boboiboy dapat meluangkan waktunya untukku? Memberikan perhatiannya untukku. Hanya untukku…'_

 _._

 _._

"Ada apa Yaya? Apa ada suatu hal yang penting?"

"Ti-tidak. Tidak ada hal yang penting, kok.,"

"Baiklah. Apa kau mau pesan sesuatu?" tanya Ochobot sambil mengelap permukaan meja counter. Nampaknya tak menyadari ekspresi Yaya yang kini tengah murung.

"Ahh, tidak Ochobot. Aku pulang saja! Titip pesan buat Atok dan Boboiboy, ya.,"

"Oh, ok.,"

.

.

 _Salahkah bila ku merasa kecewa terhadapnya, akan suatu hal yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui penyebabnya…_

 _Dan tanpa kusadari, hati ini begitu terlarut dalam kesedihan itu…_

 _Menunjukkan kekecewaan yang kentara, tertuju kepadanya…_

 _Tanpa mengetahui, apakah akibat darinya…_

 _._

 _._

 _Tok..tokk..tokkk…_

" _Assalamuallaikum.,"_

 _Krieettt…_

"Waallaikumsallam., Boboiboy? Cari Yaya ya?"

"I-iya makcik. Saya cari Yaya.,"

"Tapi., tadi Yaya pesan sama makcik! Yaya tak ingin ditemui dulu.,"

"Eh? Kenapa makcik?"

"Katanya sih, capek. Oh, iya. Ini, ada titipan buat kamu katanya.,"

Makcik Yah memberikan sebuah kotak kecil yang terbungkus kertas kado berwarna jingga. Sementara Boboiboy menerimanya dengan canggung.

"Eh? Ini apa Makcik?"

"Entahlah, Makcik pun tak tau. Kamu buka saja di rumah! Lihat! Sudah mendung, mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan!"

"Baik Makcik. Boboiboy pulang dulu. Wassallamuallaikum.,"

"Waallaikumsallam.,"

Boboiboy pulang kerumahnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari rumah Yaya. Ia berjalan gontai, dengan berbagai macam pikiran yang bergelanyut di kepalanya.

.

.

 _Apa kesalahanku?_

 _Apakah aku pernah melukai hatinya? Tapi, kapan?_

 _Ataukah ada satu ucapanku yang menyinggung perasaannya? Sungguh, aku benar-benar tak mengetahui di mana letak kesalahanku…_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Boboiboy's pov…_**

 _._

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di atas hamparan kasur kesayanganku. Aku sungguh bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

 _'Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa Yaya marah padaku? Padahal sebelumnya tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara kami.'_

Aku mengacak rambut frustasi. Entah kemana perginya topi yang selalu setia menetap di atas kepalaku. Ku amati kotak mungil di tanganku.

 _'Untuk apa kado ini? Aku bahkan tak ingat kalau aku berulang tahun! Hahaa.. memang tidak! Dasar bodoh!'_

Ku tampar pipi kananku. Sungguh, aku bisa benar-benar gila bila terus bermonolog dengan fikiranku sendiri!

 _'Apa yang ada di dalamnya?'_ Akupun mulai membuka bungkus itu perlahan-lahan. Sebuah kotak hitam ku temui. Saat kubuka, aku terkejut. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah jam tangan berwarna hitam dengan aksen jingga. Detilnya sungguh keren. Aku terpana melihatnya. Namun, aku juga menemukan sebuah note kecil di dalamnya.

 _Happy anniversary…_

 _Hahaha., kau pasti sangat terkejut bukan? Aku tau itu. Apa kau ingat sekarang? Hari ini adalah hari jadi kita yang pertama!_

 _Untuk itu, aku memberikan hadiah ini untukmu. Ini sangat istimewa, karna aku membelinya khusus dengan uang tabunganku sendiri!_

 _Hebat bukan?_

 _Hahahaa., aku tau itu!_

 _Ku harap kau menyukainya ya…_

 _Salam sayang,_

 _Yaya Yah :)_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Normal pov…_**

 _._

Boboiboy tersentak, manik karamelnya melotot menatap rangkaian kalimat yang tertuang dalam surat itu. Sekarang dia tau apa penyebabnya. Ia pun beranjak mengambil ponsel pintarnya.

 _For: The Pinky Girl_

 _Yaya, aku tau sekarang! Maafkan aku.. aku melupakan hal yang begitu penting bagimu. Aku benar-benar tak bermaksud seperti itu, Yaya…_

 _Kumohon, jawab aku..._

Boboiboy meremas ponselnya. Merasa sangat bersalah terhadap gadis yang dicintainya. Maniknya tak lepas dari layar ponsel, memperhatikan dengan seksama. Namun, 5 menit telah berlalu. Tak adanya balasan dari yang dinantikan, membuat hatinya begitu kalut.

 _For: The Pinky Girl_

 _Yaya, kumohon.._

 _Jawab aku.! Aku sungguh minta maaf padamu…_

 _._

 _._

 _Kamar Yaya…_

 _._

Yaya menatap nanar pesan yang terkirim di ponselnya. Matanya sembab, ia sungguh tak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang. Ingin rasanya ia membalas pesan Boboiboy dan memaafkan pemuda itu. Namun, egonya terlalu besar.

Di saat hatinya tengah bergelut dengan pemikirannya. Samar-samar, terdengar suara teriakan dari luar. Berbaur dengan derasnya guyuran hujan.

" _Yaya, lihat keluar! Yaya! Ku mohon.!"_

' _Boboiboy?'_ Yaya segera beranjak mendekati jendela. Maniknya bergerak cepat mengamati keadaan luar dan terpaku ketika menemukan sang sumber kegaduhan.

Seorang pemuda bertopi dinosaur berdiri di halaman rumahnya. Di tengah guyuran air hujan sedingin es yang membuat badan bergeletar karenanya. Menatap sayu dengan perasaan bersalah yang luar biasa.

" _Yaya, maafkan aku.,"_

Mata Yaya membelalak, dilihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Kesungguhan hati sang kekasih, yang berharap mendapatkan kata penerimaan maaf darinya.

"Boboiboy, cepat pulang! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?! Tak ada hal yang perlu dimaafkan. Pulanglah.!"

" _Tidak! Aku tak akan pulang sebelum kau memaafkan ku, Yaya!"_

Yaya nampak berlari menjauhi jendela. Boboiboy jatuh berlutut. Hatinya berasa hancur berkeping-keping. Ia telah mengira Yaya benar-benar marah dan tak akan pernah mau memaafkannya.

Linangan air mata mulai berbaur dengan derasnya guyuran hujan. Pemuda itu menangis dalam diam. Meratapi nasib cintanya yang kandas di tengah jalan.

.

 _._

 _Hancur sudah! Kini ia bahkan tak ingin melihat wajahku. Hati ini sangat perih saat menyadari bahwa dia menolak permintaan maaf dariku. Aku menyesal…_

.

.

 ** _Boboiboy's pov…_**

 _._

Hatiku sesak. Nafasku tercekat. Sungguh, aku tak mengira hal ini akan terjadi. Ku akui, akhir-akhir ini aku memang jarang sekali dapat bertemu dengannya. Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengobrol. Tapi, haruskah seperti ini?

' _Tidak! Aku tak ingin kisah cinta kami berakhir seperti ini! Tidak secepat ini!'_

Aku menjambak rambut frustasi. Rinai hujan, terasa bagaikan rentetan jarum yang menusuk hingga ke pori-pori. Menambah kesan luka mendalam di hati ini.

 _._

' _Ku mohon., maafkan aku Yaya'_

 _._

".?."

Kulihat sepasang kaki yang terbalut sendal rumah di hadapanku. Aku mendongak. Pemandangan pertama yang kulihat adalah seorang gadis berhijab, dengan tangkai payung yang tergenggam erat di antara telapak tangannya.

"Yaya?"

"Hiks., pulanglah.," ujarnya serak. Matanya sembab, dengan wajah yang memerah sehabis menangis.

' _Sebegitu besarkah aku membuatnya terluka?'_

"Yaya., maafkan aku,"

"Cukup Boboiboy! Jangan katakan lagi., aku.. aku.. tidak bisa.,"

 _Degg…_

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau tak mengerti?" Yaya memandangku sendu. Sementara dadaku semakin sesak. Sungguh, aku tak sanggup bila harus membayangkan kemungkinan terburuknya.

"A-aku., aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini.," ujarnya sambil menunduk.

"Hah? Mak-maksudmu., ka-kau..,"

"Ya.! Aku memaafkanmu, Boboiboy.,"

Senyumku merekah, ketakutanku terbukti salah! Kulihat senyuman manis yang terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

.

' _Alhamdulillah., terimakasih Ya Allah. Aku berjanji, aku akan berusaha membuatnya bahagia semampuku...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Fin~_

 _ **Hiks., maaf banget kerna Corra telah mempublish fic kaya' gini ;'( Sebenarnya fic ini Corra buat untuk pelampiasan perasaan Corra /beberapa hari lalu/ tapi kesendat di tengah jalan dan baru buka file hari ini~ /ini pengalaman pribadi Au! Tapi., beda masalah sih. Terus., akhirnya ditanya deh sama si doi! 'Sebenarnya kamu sayang gak sih sama aku?' Hweee… rasanya nyesek gitu~ ;"( Tapi, untungnya bisa diselesein baik-baik! Alhamdulilah~ ^-^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hehehee., maaf! Corra malah kebanyakan curhat /cengengesan. Ok, terimakasih telah membaca~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tolong tinggalkan jejak ya~**_


End file.
